User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. Previous page was too long,and had to be archived.Also Who the hell is Marrisnakov? Mr.Wolf 12:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Epic Tale of Woe. Huckleberry. It's the state fruit of Montana. And it can be made into an excellent moisturizer. We went to every last damn gift shop in the state looking for it. Did I miss much? Nitty 00:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Porter's a-speaking Sandskrit and Precursor again. Seems simple enough, and the people seem to have taken an interest. We just need one of those fancy duty boxes, and we should be good to go. Nitty 00:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It smells nice. And Mum had to get a bottle for Grandma, but didn't bother to share the 7 bottles she already bought. Yeesh... Nitty 00:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Saturday we leave, so we should be back Sunday. My cats are probably dying without me. Nitty 00:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jango probably ate the rest of them. Some "vacation" this is. Nitty 00:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) That's re-goddamn-diculous! Nitty 01:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I love you too, Spoon. And Bay. Am I a polygamist now? Nitty 01:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What preist is going to preside over two marriages? Or to a guy? Nitty 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good, because I'm completly serious. Nitty 01:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Or am I? Really? Nitty 01:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, screw the hide-text shit. I have to go now. And yes, I'm lying. Nitty 01:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Read above statement, but read it TWICE! Pararaptor 13:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello to you too, Spoony. Nitty 15:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) EPIC HALP Grizzly called me his friend! Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Nitty 15:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!! It's because I figured out his seekret. THE 3-D COUGAR HEAD MAKES IT SO!!! Nitty 15:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... how do I know that you know that he doesn't know that I know what he knows? Nitty 15:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If your scared of grizzly then your lucky you never met my high-scholl gym teacher. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The fuck's with Wolf's siggy? Eh, who cares? The project's a right piece o' work, huh? Well, enough questions, I gotta run. Don't let Porter take my project! Nitty 16:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What we need We need to make better templates,like [http://left4dead11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weapons THIS] Fiedoggist High Priest 18:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Where'd you go? Nitty 21:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm making an idiot out of myself with the PAGENAME template. Nitty 21:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Could you describe video to me as my mobile broadband doesn't like youtube Sasquatch99 22:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Just downloaded to my phone. it's EPIC!! who's it buy? Sasquatch99 22:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Why is nudity frowned upon in your nation??? Sasquatch99 22:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right. at least your not a benevolent dictatorship like sasquatch99 ;) Sasquatch99 22:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i followed the link off your user page and voila! the dictatorship of sasquatch99 was born! Sasquatch99 22:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.nationstates.net/nation=sasquatch99 that should work, hopefully. Sasquatch99 23:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's a small region unlike yours. doesn't it have like 3000 countries of summit. mine has 18. Sasquatch99 23:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When i joined, i could of gone to the mafia or joined up with drunkish irish and scottish guys... wish i'd gone with drunken guys. Sasquatch99 23:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In Eleventy related talk, is everyone cool with all the music i've added to the music list? Sasquatch99 23:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right, ok, i'll just stop putting songs in as no-one cares ;) Sasquatch99 23:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Kitty cat pictures! 00:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Which guy? --Sasquatch99 00:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you mean the guy in the video you put on my page then yeah, lay it on me. Sasquatch99 00:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir is warming up his ban hammer on the vault wiki, as they insulted people. ;) Sasquatch99 00:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll check it out later on as i can't really multi-task on this internet connection. also found this mcdonalds pic. Sasquatch99 00:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Cool man. in unrelated news, i've got oblivion back and a pre-order for the fallout GoTY. Sasquatch99 00:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) awesome. did you get the surivial pack download? It's bitch hard in single player. don't get cut off from anyone. Sasquatch99 00:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Was it new or second hand, cos if it was new, you've been robbed if it was more then the normal copy as the download off LIVE is free as i got it. Sasquatch99 00:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) or right. my best time on survival is 2mins 30secs on my own... died by being punched by a tank then pounced by a hunter while the AI were being arseholes and shooting at anything that wasn't killing me. Sasquatch99 01:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 01:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Themes Check the Music List,i added links to the theme songs,well,most of them. Fiedoggist High Priest 14:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) (Ahem) Now that you have played Left 4 Dead,can you go to the Left 4 Dead Eleventy wikia?We could use you,or anyone who has played L4D Fiedoggist High Priest 14:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I can't put my finger on it, but there's somebody out there. xkf95onRgcc Nitty 16:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Something's up, right? Bayo's not especially creeped out, and she made a forum I can't find. WHO'S PAYING WHO?! Nitty 16:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) JIGGLYPUFF! That rat bastard! Nitty 16:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) He's this guy I know, and Kane is his favourite avatar. AND NOW HE STEALS MY... friend. Who happens to be a girl. Nitty 16:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) frame|YOU FOOL! COOKIES ARE A SOMETIMES SNACK! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 16:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Remember, he worships a god called "M'Atra". Nitty 17:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT FIRST! Nitty 17:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... let the kiddies have their book. And when they rebel and try to summon "demons", mow 'em down with zero-tolerance and no mercy. Nitty 17:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Even though one of his previous signatures was "That FURRY Bastard"? Nitty 17:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ah yes. It took one complete idiot to show you the logic. Yayz for me! Nitty 17:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I expected nothing less from Grizzle Bear. He's gonna kill everybody. Nitty 17:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this'll take the wind right out of your confident sails. You edited the Fallout: New Vegas page. You were teh noob. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fallout:_New_Vegas#Why_not_Fallout_4.3F Nitty 17:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ... Where is everybody? Nitty 18:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It's not what I'' did, Spoony, it's what Marris unintentionally made me notice that Zombie did for me. Which will be the catalyst for the Nitty-Bay relationship! Nitty 20:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And now, we just wait for Bay to show up. Nitty 20:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes it does have to do with Xandus. Marris is all in a tizzy over Zombie. Seriously, read some of her posts. She's mad that you guys (Read:75 and Xandus) vandalized the slander on Zombie's "wiki". Nitty 20:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Did you ''read the older posts? Fine, I'll recap. Marris is on Zombie's side now. Dude didn't know why Zombie was banned, so I fetched the link to the Gayonetta page. And I found something. Something that was a stupid idea on Zombie's part. And I can probably use it to get Bay to like me. That's just a bonus, though. Nitty 20:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Marris's page, Spoon. Nitty 20:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Just checked those vids you put up, there all right. i prefer this though. also what's with that cutscene? Sasquatch99 20:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right 02:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC)]] You forgot the "to" in the Welcome. Welcome The Vault. Nitty Video:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL Well, I think I'm going to throw out an adminship request soon. I'm decently sure that I'd get it too. Nitty 02:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Where were you when I fixed all the Fallout Tactics perk infoboxes? Or the repair section on the F3 weapon infoboxes? Nitty 02:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) To your palm. While I have a friend. Who is a girl. Which, technically, is a girlfriend. XP Next? Nitty 02:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) That means she is tech savvy. Which is good. Nitty 02:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Friday in and of itself is a TIME PARADOX. She's here, even on days other than Friday. Nitty 03:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I found her. Nitty 03:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) It really is her. Her name's Friday, she is a she, and she calls everybody "newbie". Right here. Nitty 03:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh... I already posted the link. And she said she wasn't a Slaver... Nitty 03:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Oh, sleep? I gave up on that years ago! Nitty 03:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Has the Rhopynol been injected into his bloodstream?" As you commanded, my lord. It was done, where's my pay? "Silence." Yes, my lord. Nitty 03:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "It's working! I don't believe it!" Mr. Purkeypile, you must trust my skills. "Never. Speak. My. Name. Again." Eeep! Yes, my lord. "Soon... I will have Fat Man Spoon completely under my control... and then, I will farm his fertile mind, and use his ideas to take over Bethsoft! HAWHAWHAW!!!" As you deserve, sir. Nitty 03:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) He dreams of the fox-woman, my lord. Are we sure the GECK can take the level of graphic expenditure? "It will, or by the holy Urquhart, I'll make it." Of course, my lord. Bethesda will fall. "And Nate Purkeypile will rise! HAWHAWHAW!!!" Ooooh, he's running late to a dinner date. "Pass the popcorn." Nitty 03:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Oooooh, it's getting good." Avellone can kiss our asses now! Nitty 03:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "... Are you sure it's the fox-woman? This brain isn't very descriptive." Hey, I only made an educated guess based on previous stimuli. And, the screen's all black. Show us something! "... My patience wears thin." Nitty 03:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... And the Rhopynol was for what? "The unstoppable state blah blah blah orgasm causes thoughts to run rampant. We can collect those thoughts, and build the greatest game ever. AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" And, with nothing but a black screen and an English guy murring, how are we going to do that? "..." Nitty 03:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on, where's the plot twist? After Zeta and Anchorage, we need some fucking plot! "Indeed. Where did the sex turn to screaming?" Nitty 04:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... oooooh, lovers torn apart turn to vengeance? Pfft... "Somebody sounds like Howard now. Cliche this, cliche that. We need something the player would never see coming." Nitty 04:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, call me a pervert, but I liked the sexings better. "Fucking Frenchies taking the Pitt away from me..." Nitty 04:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) What? "The hell? I thought you hit him with Rhopynol!" I did, he's just not reading the whole post. Sexings! Nitty 04:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Oh, good work." Eh, shut up, Nate. I'm in the mood for something gay. <"plips out of existence"> Nitty 04:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hm... maybe something more feral as well... Nitty 04:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Nitty 04:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I told you to stop. No bitch in heat for Spoon. And I don't use pillows. Nitty 04:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, there's still 15 minutes before midnight. That'll teach you to mess with me. I'll just have to deal with her myself. ... why do they have to be such sexaholics when they're in heat? Nitty 04:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, sure. Now, I have to deal with an anthro fox obsessed with sex all because of you. Gee, thanks. Nitty 04:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "our friend"? Who's that? Nitty 04:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I sure hope that you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking. Starts with a T, ends with an AGAZIEL? There's a Shaur in there somewhere? Nitty 05:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! Imagine, if you will, going to a job interview. Handing the interviewer a Playboy would get the same effect as what you're suggesting. Ergo, a slap, and a ban. STOP THINKING WHEN TIRED. Nitty 05:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Stop. A: They. Do. Not. Fucking. Exist. Therefore. They. Don't. Mix. With. Serious. Things. B. Go to wikipedia whenever's good for you, and research animal reproductive systems. Methinks you have no idea what I'm talking about. Nitty 05:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I'm always an ass anyway. I think you've dipped into the champaign already. Well, I'm off to bed now. Go and look up mating seasons. That's were the term "heat" originates from. Nitty 05:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You said "on heat", not "in heat". Go study more, ya dodgy rapscallion! Nitty 05:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I see your "Online Now!" message. Pararaptor 11:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) There might have been a delay in my seeing of yours & my posting it here. Pararaptor 12:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You've been up all night? Nitty 13:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) How'd you cope with the boring parts? Nitty 13:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Internet. Duh. Pararaptor 13:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Pfft. You people are as reliable as Montana's Internet. Shimirah's walking on the keyboard now. Nitty 13:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nobody's here at night. Nitty 13:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Butcher has a real life. And, if you're nothing but skin and bones, then you're doing too much. Be LAZY. ...And now she's chewing on the power cord. She only chews on it when it's plugged in. Is that normal? Nitty 13:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, the other girlfriend I have stashed in the closet full of stuff I'll never need. Of course my cat! Jango does it too. Sagie just hides under the bed. Nitty 13:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, she has a nasty stomach disorder. She can't have fish. We have to buy special "organic" cat food, because it's the only damn one with no powdered tuna fish. What was the first one you said? Nitty 14:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) But it's illegal! Nitty 14:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. I take care of the cats, the food and stuff are in my room. If a cat scratches at the door, I need to get up and let them out. Or in. But, now, I need to make sure that Shimirah doesn't get out. Although, she doesn't seem to want to go anywhere. Nitty 15:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You bastard and your striking. What are you saying? What makes it easy? Nitty 15:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, it's an easy job, but it's also a serious moral dilemma. Nitty 15:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh heeeeell no. To the axe rack! And just to let you know, I actually said "Oh hell no", and woke my cat. :( Nitty 15:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I need to keep my mind off the sex-crazed cat. How're you doing with the project? Nitty 15:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You bastard and your zombies. Oh well. Nitty 15:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I had to take a cold shower; my willpower's failing. Nitty 17:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She's going to be in heat for 3 weeks. This is probably only the fourth day. Nitty 17:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Unlucky me. I'm not sure if I can stand this. I don't want to do something I'll regret down the road. Nitty 17:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I won't do it, or I won't regret it? Nitty 17:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Thanks. I hope you're right. Nitty 17:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Uh... okay...? Enjoy your dinner...? Nitty 17:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, I just don't understand a word you're saying. Nitty 17:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) What would that be? Nitty 18:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe it's because of the vacation stress? Nitty 18:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The smell is indescribable. It's not half bad, but it's driving me mad. Nitty 18:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Animals in heat release copious amounts of pheremones. That's how they attract mates. Nitty 18:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sage's fighting her over a piece of purple yarn. That I tied around Sage's stubby tail. :D Nitty 19:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You wouldn't believe how rediculously funny it is to watch a cat chase its tail until it falls off a chair from the dizzyness. Nitty 19:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Shimiry crawled under my bed now, I think she's tired. Alright, how's the endless waking treating you? Nitty 19:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nice and tired? Nitty 19:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wanking a lot? Nitty 19:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... Pills here? Nitty 19:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Werewolfhell/The_Wolf_Awards_2009 AHEM!] Fiedoggist High Priest 19:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Are ya watching Metal Gear August? Nitty 19:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Gay dragon sex. Nitty 20:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? It'll take my mind and my libido off the cat. Nitty 20:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Of course not! I much prefer to sit here and think about the dripping pussy pussy sleeping five feet from me! /sarcasm. Nitty 20:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You wanna kill him, or should we wait for Bay? Nitty 20:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well, gotta run. Should be back soon. Sleep for a couple hours, you budding insomniac, you. Nitty 21:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) chello chello Sasquatch99 22:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots need to be saved.Zombie saves in paint,as do I.I went and took a screenshot of one of his messages to test my theory.Most text against light backgrounds such as comments on youtube,xbox live messages,and wiki pages if on a white background has grey spots around it.I pasted it in paint,saved it,opened the file and this is what I got Marris (Talk) 22:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Message thing I'm not the one who was kicked off for it.The Paint tabs being open is probably due to the fact that he was saving them in paint.3 tabs for 3 images.Marris (Talk) 22:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker did though and he isn't online.Marris (Talk) 23:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Just started playing it. Not sure if I can connect to lobbies too well; is it normal for nobody to sign in for a few minutes? Only it is bootleg, & bootleg games don't usually connect to the internet too well. One thought that struck me: Do the Hunters look like Alex Mercer to you too? Pararaptor 10:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Prototype came out a long time after left 4 dead,so its likely that the hunter is based of the main character of assassins creed. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I haz a nation!-The Fiedoggist 13:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Guilds "Tomorrow, I'm leaving to go on a 2 week vacation to Edmonton. While I'm gone, our local Sith Lord and English Gunslinger will be in charge of the guild. The only rules are that nobody decides to have a sex party, and nobody brings drugs into the guild (looks at Spoon)" "...nobody decides to have a sex party..." "...sex party..." What the hell kind of guild are you running? Nitty 13:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) A very, very, very good kind. Pararaptor 13:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) "...sex party..." Can I bring Bayo and Shimirah? Nitty 13:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Goddammit. It would shut her up, her tortured meows are keeping me up all night. Nitty 13:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Stroking her where? Nitty 13:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, by jamming all of my fingers up their ass. How else? I'm always stroking a cat. I've damn near rubbed her fur off, in the hope that the endorphins released would placate her for a time. Nitty 14:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... she's crawled into the closet now. I have to question the decision made by my neighbor to not have her spayed. Nitty 14:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. All three of them love to watch TV and the computer. They're always sniffing at the screen whenver there's a cat picture. Nitty 14:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC)]] Nitty 17:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Holy crap. Best. Breakup. Ever. Nitty 17:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) OMG! LULZ! SPOCK! Nitty 17:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'm this close to shoving my fingers into her swollen, red vagina. Must... end... torment... Nitty 17:27, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Note to self: Show that to Xandie. Add Marills. Nitty 17:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Nitty 17:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Jango, Sage, and Shimirah. Nitty 17:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) We got Sagie from the same neighbor as Shimirah. She's a little tiny calico, and she's missing most of her tail. She's a really skitish thing, always hiding under tables and stuff. She also likes to sit on people. Nitty 17:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, both Sage and Jango are fixed. Shimirah's a pure Siamese, which is probably why she wasn't spayed, but our neighbor never had any intention to breed her. Nitty 17:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. We got the both of them for free. Because they would have caused problems with the dachshund puppies that the neighborinos just had to have. Nitty 18:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, . Whaddya think about that "Billy Mays dies of cocaine" bullshit? Nitty 18:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) If Billy was on cocaine, none of us would have ears right now. Nitty 18:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I hate Francis. Wait... HATE PARADOX Nitty 18:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :"all these things i hate revolve around me,(me)" Fiedoggist High Priest 19:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Spoony, about the project... Porter and Co. are cooking up some "badge" things for projects. What do you think about them? Nitty 19:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think we should do it? Like, after the project's done, we distribute based on ammount of work done? Nitty 19:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Projects?We should do something like that....... Fiedoggist High Priest 19:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No. Spoon 19:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I've got four ideas. *Sticky's Badge of Mediocrity: For those who just put their name on it for the hell of it; no real work. *Colonel Autumn's Badge of Hard Work: For those who did actual work. *General Jingwei's Badge of Impossible Determination: For those who did a lot of stuff. *The Stranger's Badge of Awesomeness: For the best worker. Only one per project. Whaddya think? Nitty 19:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The blacked-out Stranger for the last one, the HP image for the first, and Autumn's Uniform Pip-image for his. Jingwei's is where I'm stuck. If you could find a similarly awesome character with some sort of Vault Boy image, we can replace him. Nitty 19:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) quick question, who the hell is zombie? Sasquatch99 20:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) i only spoke to him because he called me a squeaker and i wanted to see what his problem is with me. and he has know asked me to explain, sort of, why i called him a jackass on bays talk page, so i left him a backwards message. i not making him friends with hom so don't panic. Sasquatch99 20:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) what i meant was, who is he to you guys. Sasquatch99 20:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) how did he get out of hand Sasquatch99 20:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your dad's wife? Isn't that your mum? Nitty 21:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... so your dad, and your step-mom had a baby? I'm completely lost!>!1 mkc: SNHiwHDFISO VHROS AOL CR8432-TY372F0QBG [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty] 21:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooh, yay for me. Sam, you said? I fully expect to be a part of his mental construction. Nitty 21:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Y'know, standard type. The one that ends in him being a much more tolerant person. And we have a good long time to do it. Nitty 21:27, 18 August 2009 (UTC) This will be an excellent test of my abilities to alter people. Which will be vital for my take over of the planet, mind you. How much does he weigh? Nitty 21:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 8 pounds, 2 ounces? Or British weight? Nitty 21:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oi, he's a bit on the small side. Here's hoping he's not an autistic idiot, that would be very bad for his general wellbeing. Nitty 21:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) It is? Must be used to Wisconsin... I, the smallest asshole in the whole fucking town but still not technically a dwarf, was 10 pounds, 7 ounces. Nitty 21:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The average here is about 14. Remember, everyone's 7 foot 1 and 500 pounds. Nitty 21:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit. And I'm still smaller than the average person. Anyway, you're his big brother. You're going to need to be his best friend. Be a warm, friendly, intelligent person. Like usual. He's going to emmulate you. Nitty 22:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, gotta run. I'll be back in about 5 hours, if you're game to stay up late. And if Bay gets here, tell her that she has the worst sense of timing. I'm pretty sure that she hates me. Nitty 22:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Idea! The last one was stupid, all of the awards were about NPCs, not locations. Better ideas follow. *Sticky's Badge of Mediocrity: Because it's too good to pass up. *Outdoorsman Badge: Good. *Explorer Badge: Better. *Geomapper Badge: Best. Nitty 02:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Bing! Your chicken taco is done.Extra hot sauce. Big Nig 02:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon! Are you here, or aren't you? Pararaptor 09:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't matter, you're someone to talk to. Pararaptor 09:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. Have to go for a few minutes, making icing for cake for dearest Hannah. Pararaptor 09:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It is without doubt among the best icings you will ever taste. Pararaptor 09:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) 10.5 ounces of butter, 24.7 ounces of sifted icing sugar, 1 tsp vanilla extract & 2 tbsp milk. (300g of butter & 700g of icing sugar, in metric. Can't remember which one your country uses.) Pararaptor 10:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Maths must be a bitch. Pararaptor 10:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) So what's this about an evil corporation? Pararaptor 10:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) See you in an hour or two. Have to go. Pararaptor 10:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It started out about world peace & ended about guns. Pararaptor 11:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'm too lazy. Can you summaries it for me? Pararaptor 11:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds... fun... Pararaptor 11:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the delay. Pararaptor 11:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Nurr problem. I'm quite interested, actually. Pararaptor 12:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I don't need a test to tell you mine: Bloody awful. Pararaptor 12:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Guh, fine. Checking now. Pararaptor 12:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) 0.18 Mb/s, or 2.75/5 stars. Pararaptor 12:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Seeing as how the link is broken, I wouldn't know. Pararaptor 12:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yours is about 30 times faster than mine. Pararaptor 13:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You mean the scan? It's not on. Pararaptor 13:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... sucks to be you. Shimirah is presenting to me. I'm screwed. Metaphorically, not literally. Nitty 15:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Y'know, she's laying on her forepaws, with her rear in my face? She's under the desk now. So, where'd ya go? Nitty 16:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... so, how's Sammy doing? Nitty 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Me? Sleeping. And playing Fallout and talking to you at the same time. Nitty 17:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... you told your parents about me? And they think that I'm the pedo? How's that for ironic? Maybe I should see iffen I can't find one of my pictures of me... Nitty 17:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Aww man. Bayo hasn't been on in weeks, and the Wolves are losing interest. WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO NOW?! ZOMBIE?! Nitty 17:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait a tic. Your parents want to talk to me? Cool, I must be a popular guy. Nitty 17:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Taco I loooove you... PREPARE YOURSELF!!! Big Nig 19:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Asshole Zombie with Wolf defending him... You still out there, Spoony? Nitty 21:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wanking in front of a cat in heat isn't illegal, is it? /sarcasm Well, I gotta go. I wish Bay would come back. Nitty 21:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That's the way of the world today. Sorry. BAY! WHERE ARE YOU?! Nitty 21:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Have you prepared yourself SPOON!?!?The Dumpster behind KFC 23:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) am now. internet being an arse. what's up? Sasquatch99 23:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I meant are you ready for the hand to give you a surprise lol.The Dumpster behind KFC 23:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) damn...you found me. i'm dooooooooooooooooooooomed. Sasquatch99 23:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) No!!!!I gave you the taco.Oh and this seems like something nitpicker would sing to bay only alot creepier and alot less pwnage.thumb|400px|right The Dumpster behind KFC 23:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) so...how are things going in your nation Sasquatch99 23:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) iz nice. mine's going well. public nudity and cloning ftw. Sasquatch99 23:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) "nice fellow. shame he went mad. ah well, it can happen" sheogorath. and i've also got daily strikes and everyone has been barcoded. Sasquatch99 23:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I would be back right about now. Nitty 01:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I gave you the taco you magnificent bawstid.You and raptor both messaged me while I was shaving.Now you are both probably offline.The Dumpster behind KFC 09:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Watch your ass... Tanks are nothing compared to the zombie with a Flatcap.The Dumpster behind KFC 09:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) What about the black zombie leader with a damn jackhammer?The Dumpster behind KFC 09:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC)